Sick and Haunted
by MadameDegrassi354
Summary: Felicity isn't feeling well and it's up to Oliver to make her feel better. But does taking care of Felicity turn serious when Oliver learns that she's been having nightmares about Slade? Olicity friendship and possibly budding relationship.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first time doing an Arrow fic. As you can tell by my username I usually write Degrassi Fanfiction, but I decided to change things up a bit, plus I have been on hiatus from my Degrassi stories for a few years now. Arrow is one of my all time favorite shows and I'm a die hard Olicity fan, so I guess I've reached that point in the fandom that I will be post stories about my favorite show/couple. Don't judge too harsh, this is my first fic.

I would say this is set somewhere in seasons 2 and 3 and Oliver still has control over QC.

Disclaimer: Do not own Arrow, and do not own a shirtless poster of Stephen Amell or Colton Haynes (Sadly).

* * *

The night had been like any other night. After leaving QC Oliver and Felicity would make their way to Verdant and subtly escape to the basement to work on Arrow stuff. And later on Diggle and Roy would come along and the guys would start to work out and spar until Felicity came across a new lead.

Recently they have been looking after a criminal named Damien Darhk, and all Felicity could find on him so far is that he has ties to the H.I.V.E. She tried all night to figure out what those ties were, but she was cut short in her research when she started to feel nauseous and could barley keep her eyes open. She bid the guys goodnight and went home in hopes of feeling better.

After going to bed around two am, Felicity tossed and turned all night. It was too hot to keep the blanket on but too cold to keep the blanket off. She watched her clock change from four to five and then five to six.

When her alarm went off for six thirty she tried to get out of bed but soon found herself sitting again. The room was spinning and she had to close her eyes to fight the feeling of nausea the came over her. Her body felt heavy and her hands wouldn't stop shaking. She lied down in her deep purple sheets and finally dozed off.

 _Buzz…Buzz…_

Felicity slowly woke and looked at her nightstand for her cellphone.

 _Six missed calls from Oliver_

 _Ten text messages from Oliver_

Felicity took a deep breath and picked up her cellphone and dialed QC

"Good morning, this is Queen Consolidated. Megan speaking, how may I help you?"

Felicity cleared her throat and tried to speak, " Megan? Hi, this is Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen's assistant? The girl that works outside of his office that used to work in the IT department and—"

"Yes, hi Felicity. Mr. Queen has been looking for you all morning, is everything okay?" She sounded somewhat concerned, but not really.

"Uh, yeah, about that. I woke up this morning not feeling well, my throat is on fire, my body is hot and cold, and I have these terrible chills…"

"Ms. Smoak, I am not your doctor. But if you're calling to inform us that you will not be in today then it is noted. Feel better Ms. Smoak and go see a doctor, please." And Megan hung up before Felicity could mutter, 'thank you.'

Felicity decided to ignore the messages from Oliver and rolled over in bed to fall back asleep. She always dreamed, but on occasion she would have a nightmare about a certain situation that happened months ago.

 _She was struggling against him with all she could but she was no match for his mirakuru strength. Slade was an evil man that cared for no one but a woman he once loved, Shado. She would hear him talk to thin air and call it Shado. If Oliver had not informed Felicity about whom this woman was; she would be beyond confused._

 _She knew what she had to do, Oliver made it very clear when he "confessed his love" for her. She gave up fighting him once she had an arm free from his grasp; she let the arrow slide down to her hand. At the same time Oliver came in pointing an arrow at Slade._

" _Drop the bow, kid" It was always the same, Oliver lowers the bow and she feels the blade against her neck lighten a little bit, but not enough that she could breathe naturally. This part of the dream was always the same._

 _Then Slade would have one of his followers bring Laurel in making Felicity feel even worse. But she knew she needed to be strong, for herself, for Oliver, and now for Laurel._

 _But when Felicity injects Slade with the cure, it doesn't work. And she sees Slade go after Oliver and stabs him right through the chest._

"Felicity…Fel-i-ci-ty"

 _Someone was calling her name, but she didn't know where it was coming from. She felt a warm hand caressed her face, but all she could see was blood, Oliver's Blood. The man that she loved was bleeding to death in front of her and she couldn't do anything._

" _Oliver! No! Please, stay with me." She ran to his side and took his hand..._

"Felicity!" Her eyes opened wide and she was met with a pair of concerned blue eyes. She was breathing heavily and she felt very warm. She took in her surroundings and realized it was all a dream. That she was okay, that Oliver was okay too.

Oliver sat by her side taking in her appearance: blonde hair askew and her face radiant from sweat. He's never seen someone so beautiful before. Her eyes were full of unshed tears and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" her voice was really hoarse and her throat was on fire. Oliver just gave her a sad smile and touched the back of his hand to her forehead to see how warm she was.

"Felicity! You're burning up!" He took her face in his hands and she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of him touching her.

"It's usually common when someone is sick and doesn't feel well, Oliver" she grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away from her face when she felt herself become nauseous again. She clutched her stomach and moaned from the awkward feeling of nausea.

"I think I'm going to vomit." Oliver quickly got up and took the garbage can from her small bathroom and placed it next to her bed.

"I'm going to need you to lay on your side, Felicity" she always loved the way he said her name. He made it sound like a song of some sort.

Oliver helped her roll over onto her side. She winced feeling how much her body hurt. She felt a tear fall from her eye. Oliver saw her face contort with pain as he wiped away the tear. He moved so that his hand was on her back. He started to move his hand up and down her spine. Moira used to do this when Oliver was younger; it was common for the young billionaire to get the stomach flu once a year. And when he did, Moira was right there with chicken soup and everything one would need to get over a terrible bug.

Felicity was enjoying Oliver's touch, it helped her stomach settle and allowed her to be distracted from the pain she was in. He was gentle with her; afraid she was going to break at any moment. It killed him to see her like this and he was so damn curious about her dream from before.

When Oliver walked into her room he carried a bag full of everything someone needed to get well. He stopped at a local Rite Aid to picked up the essentials: tissues, Dayquil and Nyquil, cough drops, chicken soup… But when he got to her room he didn't expect her to be thrashing around and having a bad dream. He quickly dropped the bag he was carrying and ran to her side.

"I think the nausea passed" her voice snapped him from his thoughts, but he continued to stroke her back.

"Felicity, when I walked in…were you having a nightmare?" His question startled her.

"Uh, well. I mean, I was asleep and I was dreaming and it wasn't a good dream, pretty bad if you ask me. And there was a lot going on and there was a lot of blood and all this horrible stuff and…and—" she broke into tears. She felt so helpless. She didn't want to tell Oliver that she's been having bad dreams ever since being taken by Slade.

He took her into his arms and she cried into his chest, soaking his nice dress shirt. His shirt triggered something in her mind and she pulled away from him.

"Oliver! Aren't you supposed to be at QC right now? I distinctly remember scheduling an important investment meeting today at two. Why aren't you there? People are still cautious since the whole Isable Rochev incident." He smiled at her ability to forget her own ailing to think of him. Always putting herself last to everyone else.

"You're much more important than a few investors talking about a bunch of stuff I hardly understand. Plus it would be boring without you there." He smiled at her and her heart did this little flutter that she wished would stop, but he had his charm going full blast.

"But you're company—"

"Will still be standing next week when the meeting was reschedule to take place, but right now let's focus on getting you better." He tucked a blonde strand behind her ear and placed a kiss on her already burning forehead.

She crossed her arms and stared at him and finally huffed, "Fine."

* * *

Tell me what you think! And I would enjoy some ideas for the next chapter!

~MadameDegrassi354


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for the reviews and suggestions for the story! Some people are sort of confused on the time line for this. In the last chapter I stated that it was somewhere towards the end of season 2 and in season 3. But then I wrote stuff about Damien Darhk and Oliver still owning QC. So I'm going to make it that this is based in a happy place where Oliver still has QC, everything with Slade happened, and Damien Darhk is just another villain. I hope this helps you guys understand the time line a little better. Oh and I'm going to be extending this story to possibly a three-shot or four-shot because I kind of like where it's going.

Disclaimer: Do not own Arrow

* * *

"Oliver! I swear I'm feeling much better. You can go now." Oliver has been at Felicity's house for over four hours now. He made her soup, made her tea to sooth her throat, and rubbed her back whenever she got nauseous. It was nice of him to be there for her, but she doesn't want to read too much into his nice gestures. Ever since his "confession of love" things were still sort of off between the two.

Whenever Felicity is looking up leads, Oliver would always find himself standing next to her. He would always find a way to touch her arm or her shoulder. When he's done patrolling for the night, he would make sure Felicity left the lair at the same time as him. He doesn't like it when she looks tired in the morning, she doesn't smile as much.

He walked back into her bedroom to see her sitting up and with her arms crossed. A small smile grew on his lips as he placed her new cup of tea down on the night table.

"Really now. So how's about you get out of bed and make yourself soup." Oliver smirked thinking she wouldn't dare to get out of bed in her condition, but he was wrong. Felicity gave him a dirty look and threw the covers off her body; his smile fell.

"Fine! I will!" She slowly moved her legs out of the bed and pushed with all she could to stand up and she was up…and then swaying. Before she knew it, she was almost to the ground when a strong pair of arms grabbed her fragile body.

"Felicity! Why would you do that? Please don't do that again." He mumbled into her hair. The side of her head was pressed against his chest and her legs were draped over his arms. He was holding her like she was his bride. The only other time he held her like this was after the car accident during Slade's take over. She doesn't remember much from that accident. But she can recall being lifted from the torn van by Oliver and then waking up in his arms right as they got to the clock tower.

"I wanted to prove that I'm okay so you can leave" she looked up at his face and saw sadness in his blue eyes.

"Do you really want me to go?" he spoke quietly, it was getting hard for him to keep this minimal amount of space between their faces.

"Well, it was nice of you to take care of me for the last few hours, not like I haven't thought of something like this before. Actually more like fantasized really. But I'm a grown up and I can take care of myself."

"Fantasized?" He smiled at her ramble.

Her eyes grew wide, "Oh frack, I thought I was getting better with thinking things through and then saying them. Then again, with you this close to me my mind kind of gets all frazzled" she squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose. She felt her head vibrate from his soft laugh.

She let out a long breath, "I'm going to stop talking now."

Oliver pressed a soft kiss to her temple, "Do you want to stay in bed or do you want to go to the living room?"

He saw the wheels turn in her head before she said, "The living room. I'm sick of my bed." He carried her to the tan couch in the living room and gently placed her down.

"I could've walked you know."

"You could barley stand before, what makes you think you could walk?"

"I was fine." She knew she was wrong, but she didn't want him to think she was weak and vulnerable.

"No you weren't, you almost hit the ground Felicity!" He didn't understand why she didn't want his help. Sure she can be just as stubborn as him, but she was fighting him on everything today. Then he thought for a moment, _did it have to do with her dream?_ He knows how it feels after having a bad nightmare; he's gotten them almost every night since he's been home from the island.

"I was fine! I don't understand why you care anyways!" This was the third time today Felicity has regretted the words that came out of her mouth.

Oliver just stood there in shock and then he got mad, really mad.

"Why do I care?!"

* * *

I'm sorry, don't hate me. When I wrote the last line I was like, hmm…this would make a great cliffhanger, am I right? Well, you might not think that now, but you'll thank me later, I hope. Leave a review and let me know what you think!

~MadameDegrassi354


	3. Chapter 3

Sooo…I'm guessing since you guys keep saying to update that means you don't hate me too much (haha). But it was a great cliffhanger right?... or no. It's strange; I didn't know this story would turn into a story at all. Having all of you love it makes me extremely happy. So thank you. I've been having a lot of medical problems lately and seeing your reviews make me really excited and joyed; it helps me forget for a small period of time.

I also repeated the last two lines from the last chapter so this chapter flows more nicely.

Disclaimer: Do not own Arrow

* * *

Oliver just stood there in shock and then he got mad, really mad.

"Why do I care?!"

Felicity sees the anger cross his face in a second, and all she wanted to do was crawl under a rock. Her hands were still closed over her mouth. Her face took on a shocked expression: eyes wide and mouth agape under her hands.

But nothing was more dangerous than the silence he was giving her.

"O-Oliver?" she could barley say his name from behind her hands, she wasn't even sure he heard her. Half of her hopes that he did, but the other half is ready to flee the living room.

Oliver had been pissed off on many occasions. There was his twenty-first birthday when Tommy stole his new BMW and crashed it into a street pole. When he was twenty-three, Laurel told him that he was never going to be good enough for her. Oh, and when he returned to Starling and Moira assumed Oliver would take over QC. These were stupid things that made him mad.

But hearing Felicity asking him why he cares is heartbreaking. All Oliver wanted to do was help; he wants to be the reason she'll be at work tomorrow. He wants to see her smiling happy; see her ponytail bounce when she walks into his office unannounced. He wants her to be there telling him to "be careful" before he leaves as the Arrow.

He closed his eyes tight and breathe in from his nose and out through his mouth. He needed to get himself under control before he did something he would regret; i.e. yelling at Felicity. He knew she was sick and that she was old enough to take care of herself. But he wants to be there for her, _why can't she see that?_

"Oliver, please say something" she reached for his arm. When she touched it lightly he flinched away from her.

"Why would you think I wouldn't care?! If I didn't care I wouldn't have called and texted you a million times seeing where you were. I was so scared something happened to you. All I could think was that some bad guy had found you and took you hostage again. You have no idea how many times I've had nightmares about the situation with The Count. In my nightmare he injects you and I kill him. That never changes; I always kill him because he had _you_. But then you die. You always die and there's nothing I can do to stop the vertigo." He tried his best to keep his voice down and in control, but it was becoming hard for him.

Before she could respond, he continued. "When Megan paged me informing me that you were out sick today, I was so relieved that you were okay, that you were here and not in trouble. If I didn't care I wouldn't have rescheduled that important investment meeting to leave work early and take care of you. If I didn't care I wouldn't have brought you medicine to make you feel better, make you tea to sooth your throat, and make you soup when you were hungry. People who do those things show that they care. I did all of that because I care about you Felicity, and that will _never_ change."

She didn't know what to say, but she didn't have to; he kept speaking.

He looked up to the ceiling, avoiding her gaze, and started speaking softly, " Did I do something to make it seem like I don't care? I'm so sorry if I did, Felicity. I didn't mean to. I—"

"Oliver, look at me." During his last speech she saw a single tear roll down his cheek, _no wonder he didn't look at me._

"I-I know that I can be a major asshole at times and that I probably don't thank you and Diggle enough for everything you've both done for me…" His hands started to shake and another tear made it's way down his face.

"Oliver, please; look at me." He wouldn't budge. She slowly got up from the couch; she used the arm of the couch to steady herself and stood up straight. She was facing his chest and looked up to his immobile face. She moved her hands to cup his face, forcing him to look at her.

He finally looked down at her and frowned, "Why are you standing?" he was still talking quietly.

"Because I care about you, and because I'm sorry that my mouth has a mind of it's own." She thought he'd smile at her response, but he was still upset by her words.

"I'm sorry for you ever thinking that I didn't care." She let go of his face and pulled him into a tight hug. His arms wrapped around her instantly. She hugged him because she wanted to, and plus the room was starting to spin again. _Damn nausea._

"Oliver, I was being a bitch, okay? I know you care about me. When I get sick I get crabby and act like a four-year-old. When I was a kid I was always left alone to deal with being sick. My mother was flakey and I was left to fend for myself. I've never had someone take care of me before and I didn't want to read too much into your attention and concern for me."

A crease appeared between Oliver's brows, "What do you mean by 'read too much into your attention and concern for me'?"

"I-um. Well…" _Oh frack!_

* * *

I kind of like ending these chapters with a little cliffhanger. Stay tuned to see what happens in the next chapter!

~MadameDegrassi354


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the hiatus for the last two weeks, I'm still recuperating from my procedure and it's been nerve racking waiting to hear news back from my doctor. All I know so far is that I have been diagnosed with gastritis, inflammation of the stomach. And as you all already know, the acid reflux. But by me having these two together is hard because it basically means I can't eat a lot of foods I ate before and that I have to be extremely carful what goes into my stomach. Side effects of these two are pretty bad and make me tired all the time. I'm only 19 and this has been really hard on me for the last month.**

 **But enough of my rambles, lets continue on with the story, and Oh! Season 4 of Arrow returns in October! So excited! I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to make this, it all started as a two-shot that has been extended lol. Hope all of you will stay for the journey, and I'm thinking about extending my branches to some Teen Titans fics, not sure yet, I'm a big RobStar shipper haha.**

 **This chapter is extra long because of all your lovely reviews you guys left me. Thank you so much for the love and support!**

* * *

 _Oh frack Oh frack Oh frack Oh frack!_ Felicity was in complete panic mode. She weighed her options: _A) Talk to Oliver about what he said on Lian Yu, B) Make up some lame ass excuse or C) Stay Quiet and hope he forgets I said anything at all._

"Felicity?" He pulled slightly back from her and looked down at her panicked face.

"Yup?" she couldn't trust herself to say more until she figured out her mental battle.

He smirked and repeated, "What did you mean by 'read too much into your attention and concern for me'?"

"Oh, I said that? I meant, um…oh frack. On Lian Yu, when I was rambling about how you out-foxed Slade and how you told me you loved me back at your mansion castle. I was even fooled for a second there that you might have meant it or something. But then I said, 'you really sold it' and then you told me that 'we both did' so what the hell is that suppose to mean? And ever since then things have been different between us, and you being here makes me so confused! You took the whole day off to be here with me, taking care of me, but why? I know you care but it's something else, isn't it? Unless I'm totally out of it and imagining—"

"Breathe! I'm getting winded hearing you talk for so long." He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Stop that!" she pushed him but kept a hold on his arms to keep steady.

"Stop what?" his eye sparked with curiosity.

"Being all," she waved a hand wildly, "flirty with me! It's not helping the situation!"

He smiled, a genuine Oliver Queen Smile. Not the smile of a billionaire, not the smile of a playboy, but the smile of an Oliver that Felicity is able to see everyday.

He led Felicity back to the couch and helped her sit down and he settled in next to her. Before she could get too comfortable he moved her so she was settled on his lap. She squeaked in surprise but relaxed against him; she moved her head to lie on his shoulder and placed her hand on his chest, over his heart.

"Comfy?" he asked. She nodded her reply and closed her eyes, with her body feeling so cold his body heat felt amazing. His right hand rested on her knee and his left hand settled on her waist. He moved his thumb up and down her waist, playing with her plain white tank top. His other hand stayed dormant on her knee.

"Felicity, you know I would never say anything unless I absolutely mean it, right?" he mumbled under his breath, creating a bubble around them that was safe, calm, and loving.

"Oh, I know. I remember how you really felt after I got back from Central City; when I was visiting Barry in the hospital." Her tone was sharp and he cringed internally.

"…Sorry about that I was just…uh…" He didn't know what that feeling was, but having Felicity care about another guy more than her work for the Arrow really made him feel angry and hurt, like she rather be with Barry than him.

"You were what? Jealous? You were jealous of a guy that is in a coma?" She bit back a giggle. She felt his heart rate pick up and could practically hear him swallow hard.

"Well," he sighed, "yeah. How could I not be? Like you said the night you took down the Clock King, 'I'm your girl' " His right hand ghosted over the bullet wound on her right shoulder. "And the thought of you being somewhere else and not here, it made me realize how crucial you are to not only the team, but to me."

"Oliver…" her voice started to drift and he felt her body relax. She cuddled closer to him, her nose grazing his neck. He sat there a moment enjoying the feeling of her in his arms, but he knew she needed some rest. He moved his arm to gather her legs and placed his other arm on her back. He stood up from the couch gently, trying not to wake her, and carried her back to her bedroom. He laid her gingerly on the deep purple sheets and tucked her in. Oliver just sat there watching her sleep, watching her chest rise and fall.

As he got up to leave Felicity grabbed his arm, "Stay."

Oliver stood there in surprise not quite understanding what she meant or what she was implying.

"What?" Her eyes were still closed but his were wide open.

"Stay, I'm cold and you make a great space heater." She mumbled while patting the empty space next to her.

He was going to ask if she was sure but she patted the bed again signaling that she really wanted him to join her. He slipped off his work shoes, took off his suit jacket, pulled his dress shirt out from his pants, and slid off his belt. He was going to take off his dress shirt but decided against it.

He pulled back the covers and settled into the bed next to Felicity, almost instantly she curled up at his side but then moved back. Her actions confused Oliver.

"Are you okay? Are you going to vomit again?" He stroked her cheek and felt her forehead again, she was still warm and her body was still shaking.

"No, but I will on your shirt if you don't take it off." She smirked lightly and he was taken back by her words; but he followed orders. He sat up in her bed and started unbuttoning his light blue button down. He could feel her staring at him, but when he turned to look at her, her eyes shut fast pretending that she was 'asleep.' After he unfastened the last button he threw his shirt to join the rest of his belongings on the floor.

Felicity clung to Oliver the second he hit the pillow; her arms wrapped around his waist, her head settled on his chest, and her legs tangled with his. Oliver moved his arms to hold her close. He felt her body shivering even thought it was warm in the bedroom.

"This is so much better than a heated blanket, you feel amazing." She regretted her word choice the second it left her mouth.

She buried her head into her chest and groaned, "I really need to be more careful with my word choice."

She felt his chest vibrate from laughter, "Just go to sleep Felicity." He absently started to stroke her hair, today she worn it down. He wasn't used to her having it down, but he loves how soft it is.

Before he realized, he was falling asleep himself.

* * *

It was her scream that woke him up. He jolted right up ready to attack whomever was in her room, but in the dark room there was no one. He turned on the lamp that sat on the nightstand. Felicity was curled up in a ball on the opposite side of the bed. He remembered her falling asleep on his chest, but he didn't feel her move away from him. He was a fairly light sleeper; always prepared for an attack. But tonight was different; he was content, happy. He didn't even have a nightmare, but Felicity was.

"Felicity?" He scooted over to her side of the bed and gently laid a hand on her shoulder, slowly trying to wake her.

"Hmm…No! Please, Stop!" Felicity's head thrashed back and forth.

Oliver continued to gently wake her, he knew that he couldn't wake her up right away, that would only startle her even further. But the next thing that came out of her mouth made him stop completely.

"Slade…w-why would you do that!?...Oliver…" her breathing came faster and she started to cry.

Oliver didn't know what to do, but he needed to wake her up. _Why didn't she tell me she was having nightmares about Slade?_

He gently took her face into his hands and brushed the tears away.

Gently, he started to speak to her.

"Felicity, please wake up. I'm right here; you're okay. It's just a dream. Please wake up. Slade can't hurt you, I'm right here." Her head stopped shaking and her body began to relax.

Slowly, her eyes opened.

"Oliver? You're okay? But…" she was confused, Oliver just died in her dream, _how could he be here?_

"You were having a nightmare, Felicity. How long have you been having nightmares about Slade?"

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'll try to update within the week, but it is 4th of July weekend. But I'll try my best!**

 **~MadameDegrassi354**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Still no update on my doctor, I've been trying to call his office for over a week now and I've gotten no one on the phone. I'm beyond frustrated now…**

 **Do you ever just go to watch one episode of a show and then end up 10 episodes deep? Welp, that happened to me today. I usually watch one or two episodes of Arrow to get me into the Olicity writing mood. So I started on episode 7 of season 2. Even thought there's only 3 seasons of Arrow so far, season 2 is my favorite. Slade has always been a favorite villain of mine since Teen Titans. But Also Count is one of my favorite villains on Arrow and I love how in episode 7 Oliver forgets his morals to save Felicity. But now I'm on episode…I think 14, and this is another one of my favorite episodes. Felicity is so cute and wanting to be included and stuff and then totally brings down the baddie.**

 **Anyways, here's chapter 5, enjoy!**

* * *

She knew that Oliver would figure out that she was having nightmares at some point, but she didn't expect him to find out tonight. Even thought it has been months since the situation happened, she still feels like it happened yesterday. The dream was the same as it was every night. She injects Slade, antidote doesn't work, and then Oliver dies. Oliver always dies and there is nothing she can do to help him stay alive.

Since that night she and Diggle workout twice a week to keep her in shape and so she knew how to protect herself. She didn't want to tell Dig in the first place, but he started to notice that she wasn't as peppy in the morning as she usually was. There was this look Dig had only seen on the soldiers that returned from war, and it was haunting Felicity's eyes. He knew that something was off with her and he wanted to know what was going on.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Felicity, can we talk for a sec?" Diggle leaned against the cool table while Felicity continued to type away on her keyboard._

" _Sure, just give me a sec. Oliver insisted that we keep face recognition open to see if we could find Thea. And as of recent, there's still no sign of Thea Queen. I hope she's okay…"_

" _We'll find her, don't worry too much."_

 _After Felicity setup the system she turned her big black chair and faced Diggle._

" _What'd you want to talk about?"_

" _How have you been since everything with Slade happened?" He noticed Felicity immediately straightened her posture and started to pick at her nails. Obvious signs that she was uncomfortable and anxious._

" _I've been fine, why do you ask?" She refused to meet his eyes when she said this, an obvious sign that she was lying._

" _Because you're lying to me. Look, I know what you went thought was hard; hell, it was terrible. And ever since it happened you're the only one that has been acting like it was nothing; that it was another mission. But I know you, Felicity. If something is bothering you, you wait until it has built up to the point that you explode. And I want to prevent that from happening. Please tell me what's wrong and maybe we can fix it." He noticed she stopped picking at her nails and wiped a tear that escaped her eye._

 _She sniffled, "I keep having these terrible dreams, well, nightmares really. Well, actually nightmare. It's the same one over and over again. And each time Oliver always dies. When I inject Slade the antidote…it fails. I failed. The one job I was given to do and I failed miserably."_

 _Diggle looks down to the girl in front of him, even thought she was twenty five, the look of sadness made her look sixteen._

" _Why didn't you tell us sooner?"_

" _I…I didn't want Oliver to freak out, you know how he is. And I didn't know what he would do, more like what he couldn't do. Nightmares are nightmares. You can't control what you dream. But I just hate the fact that I was useless the entire time. That I'm always stunned after Slade goes after Oliver. I'm not like you and Oliver; I wasn't trained before I joined the team."_

" _My skills are up here," she pointed to her head, " in my brain. I can figure out a person's social security number in ten seconds. I can hack my way through a government file in twenty seconds. But fighting?" she huffed and stood up. She walked over to the glass display cases and picked up one of Oliver's arrows._

" _I'm not capable like you, Oliver, Roy and Sara. I'm useless without my computer. Sure, I have my moments when I can throw something and it knocks someone out. But realistically my strength is limited to my knowledge and my MIT Degree." She twirled the arrow in her hands, curious of its power._

" _Felicity, you don't have to be limited. You can do anything you want. Don't let your skills define you; define yourself. If we allowed our skills to define us Oliver and I would be written off as murderers. But we both know that what we did to stay alive was to protect not only ourselves, but to protect those that we love and care for."_

 _Felicity placed the arrow back with the others and sat down in Oliver's chair. It smelt like him, musky and a hint of GIO cologne._

 _She sighed, "I just want to feel strong for once…"_

" _You_ _ **are**_ _strong, Felicity. Just in a different way than Oliver and I." He walked over to her and crouched down in front of her, like he was talking to a toddler._

" _How about I teach you a few things? Do you think that would make you feel better?"_

" _Like what?" She looked at him curiously._

" _What would you like to learn that would make you feel stronger? We could start out small, I could teach you how to shoot a gun, hand to hand combat, or just basic training to get you muscle."_

 _She contemplated her options for a few moments and then nodded her head, "I want to learn how to shoot a gun."_

 _From that moment on, Diggle started to train Felicity in private. Oliver didn't know, but he did realize that Felicity's body was getting tighter. All he knew was that Dig and Felicity would go out to dinner twice a week: nothing more, nothing less._

* * *

"Fel-i-ci-ty, how long have you been having nightmares about Slade?" The look on his face was unreadable. She could see the anger in his eyes, but also the sadness. His body was tense, but his hands, cupping her face, are soft.

"For a while now, Dig tried to help, he really did. He thought that if I started some basic training I would feel better knowing that I was getting physically stronger. And it did." She sat up in bed and moved Oliver's hands from her face. He watched her pull open her nightstand draw to reveal a small silver gun.

"Why do you—"

"Please, let me finish before you start asking questions." She pulled the gun out of the drawer to show Oliver.

"At first Dig taught me how to use a gun. It took many lessons before I was even able to hold it right. It was a great distraction, really. And the nightmares went away. It's strange, how the mind can play nasty tricks on you. So then after a while I finally got the chance to shoot it. And after I completely mastered shooting a gun and hitting a target, the nightmares came back. It's like my mind knew that I've accomplished something, but taunted me thinking that it would never be enough. That no mater what I learn Slade will always find a way to hurt me.

"Recently, Diggle has been teaching me basic training to help me feel strong, nothing compared to what you guys do everyday, but enough that I can feel different. I don't know if you understand, but it helped. But now that I'm sick it's like my body knows that and its taking advantage of my weak state to make the nightmares come back. Yesterday was the first day in almost a week that I had a nightmare, I really thought I was making progress, but I guess I was wrong." She sighed knowing that everything was out there now.

"So the nights you said you and Dig were going out to dinner, you were really training?" he looked at her and she expected an angry expression but instead she saw hurt in his eyes.

"Yes."

He couldn't look at her anymore. He pulled the blanket off his body and got out of her bed. He walked over to his pile of stuff on the floor and picked up his shirt.

"Oliver, where are you going at," She looked at her alarm clock to see the time, "at three in the morning?"

He walked out of the room and slammed her door before she could call his name again.

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **Ahhh, don't hate me. I love angst and drama; it makes my world go round haha. The next chapter will be a lot of what's going though Oliver's head and how he feels about all of this.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **~MadameDegrassi354**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update last week. But I finally found out my endoscopy results! I do have a bad case of acid reflux and gastritis. I will have to continue to take my medication to control the acid build up and maintain a healthy lifestyle, which I'm used to. My biopsy results show that I have inflammation in my esophagus (which is good considering how bad the acid reflux is). I'm just beyond happy that there was no infection and that in three months this problem should be gone!**

 **I'm going to try my best to make this a longer chapter**

 **Now to continue on with this story!**

* * *

 _She has a gun._

The silver on the gun was polished, new. It wasn't anything masculine, very feminine. Small and dainty, perfect for Felicity's small hands.

 _She holds it in confidence; she's not afraid of it._

 _All the nights she and Diggle claimed to be "going to dinner" they were really training?_

 _Dig was training her because he knew about her nightmares_.

 _Nightmares she never told_ _ **me**_ _about…_

Why didn't she tell him? Why didn't she go to him after all this time? Why did she choose until she got caught to talk to him? Why now?

Oliver had so many questions that he needed answered, but he knew that they would be said in anger. So he did the only thing he knew he could.

He left.

He knew it was wrong to walk out on her, especially since she's still sick. But he needed to think this through before he said something he'd regret. He swiftly got off the bed and made a b-line for his pile on the floor. Ignoring Felicity cry for him, he grabbed his shirt and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

When he reached the front door he picked up his motorcycle keys from the coffee table and walked outside. He went to his bike…then stopped. He clutched his keys in his hand; knew he wanted to understand why Felicity kept this from him, but he was too frustrated and hurt to try and accept what she would have to say.

He wanted to get on his bike and drive away, it was always a great way for him to clear his mind and find peace, but he was better off walking to think clearly.

* * *

"Oliver…" she weakly called one last time before she heard the front door close.

Felicity wasn't sure what to do when Oliver left.

She knew he would act this way when she told him about her nightmares. Or maybe he was upset about the gun and the training? She didn't know, but she knew that he left to cool off and hoped that he would be back soon.

"Ugh!" She fell back onto her pillow and closed her eyes; already knowing sleep wasn't coming anytime soon. She felt herself get warm again and kicked the blankets off her body. She pulled at her tank top and threw it across the room, only leaving her in a grey sports bra and her light blue shorts.

She curled up on her bed clutching her stomach as it churn in an uneasy pattern.

* * *

Oliver continued down the street until he came across a single flower growing from the ground (1). It was a strange shade of blue, it was bright at the end of the pedals, but as it grows the pigment fades into a bright yellow. He remembered seeing this type of flower on the island. It always reminded him of a blue dress his mother wore often to QC events with his father.

He didn't know why, but he picked the flower and continued his walk, but in the other direction.

He was going back to Felicity.

He knew how it felt to get nightmares. He would constantly wake up thinking that he was still on the island. Shado would still be alive and Slade was still considered a good man: a brother.

But then he would realize that she was gone and that he killed Slade (so he thought). And then all of his emotions would hit him and he would fall apart. He was grateful no one had to see him like this. The hot tears were always a reminder that he was still a human being. Hiding behind a mask and a hood can physically protect him, but emotionally? There is one person he can always count on to be on his side when he's losing it; when he needs to be pushed in the right direction.

 _And I left her when she needed me the most_

Not only did Oliver feel like a terrible friend for not realizing Felicity was obviously having problems after Slade, he left her when she finally told him. And to make matters even worse, she's sick.

 _You're such a dick_

He started to move more quickly to reach her apartment. His hand went to his pocket to see what time it was, but remembered he left his phone on her bedroom floor. He finally made it to her block and bolted to her door and swiftly opening it.

He walked over to her bedroom and opened the door. The sheets on the bed were askew and Felicity was not where he left her. He scanned the room looking for the missing woman when he spotted a light coming from underneath the bathroom door. He gently placed the blue flower on her pillow and walked over to the door and gently knocked.

"Felicity, are you in there? Are you okay?"

"Ol-iv-rr…"

"Can I come in?"

"Mhmm." He opened the door and froze at the scene in front of him.

"Felicity…" Her head was resting on the toilet bowl and her arms were her support. He noticed that she was much paler than usual and her hair hung loosely at her shoulders, creating a curtain. He walked over to her and gingerly moved her hair out of her face.

He stared at her closed eyes for a second and sighed, "How long have you been in here?"

"Mm…I think half an hour? Or about fifteen minutes after you left…I'm not sure. But I barely made it in here in time before I started to hack. But I do feel better now." She tried lifting her arm in a victory gesture but was too weak.

Oliver noticed her fragility and carefully moved her so he could pick her up bridal style and carry her back to her bed.

"Wait! I need to brush my teeth!" While in Oliver's arms, she reached out and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and started to clean her teeth.

Oliver has been in many strange situations, but this takes the cake. He was holding a woman while she brushes her teeth. Felicity must have noticed the strange/amused look that crossed his face because she stopped cleaning her teeth and just gave him a 'what?' look back.

He shook his head and chuckled lightly.

After she spit and rinsed her mouth she turned to look at him.

"What's so funny?"

"You always seem to surprise me, that's all"

"Uh-huh"

He carried her to her side of the bed and sat her down. Felicity looked over to her pillow and saw the flower. She picked it up and looked at the exotic blue and bright yellow it yielded.

"You brought me back a flower?" she continued to look at the flower in awe, not understanding its purpose.

"It somehow reminded me of you. I found it in a dark place and it was stark in comparison to the dreary scenery. When I was on the island, I often came across flowers like these. It was always a reminder of hope even in that ghastly place. I'm not sure why I picked it, but I do know that blue is the color of trust, loyalty, confidence, wisdom, intelligence, and faith. It's also associated with tranquility and calmness. It's everything I see when I look at you, Felicity."

Felicity didn't know what to say. But when she looked up at him, standing in front of her and looking at her with so much admiration and respect; she didn't need to say anything. She placed the flower on her nightstand and reached out for Oliver's hands for support to get up. Once she was facing him she pulled him into a tight hug.

Oliver was shocked by her actions, heck; he was still reeling on what he just said to her. He has no idea where any of that came from.

"Oliver Jonas Queen, did you just ramble?"

"Uh…I think so?"

They held onto each other for a few more moments before Oliver pulled back and looked down at the incredible woman in his arms. He hated that he has to be the one to ruin this moment, but they needed to talk about what happened before.

"Felicity…."

"You want to talk about what happen before, don't you? I mean I did lie to you, which totally contradicts the whole flower theory you had going on before. But do know that I hated keeping all of this from you. It's just… that I didn't know how you would take it. Either you would be totally understanding and chill about it or you would go all vigilante and be all grrrr." She made her hands into a claw shape for emphasis.

Oliver listened to her words and thought out a careful answer that wouldn't make him sound like a jerk or a wounded puppy.

He lets go of her and sits down on the bed and pats the spot next to him. She places a hand on his shoulder, for support, and settles herself next to him.

"Felicity, you know you can always come to me whenever you need to, right? I don't know why I never asked you how you were after Slade took you. How ignorant am I? Obviously it was affecting you to a point, but I didn't realize. I sometimes get so caught up with myself that I never realize the people, the people **I** care about, are hurting. You were hurting and I never realize it and I'm so so sorry. But I still I hate how I found out. Seeing you in agony like that…it hurts seeing you like that."

Felicity stayed quiet, so Oliver continued.

"As for you being trained and learning to use a weapon…I'm not sure how I feel about it. On one side I'm glad you decided to do something for yourself. Facing your fear is hard and the courage you have to do so is amazing. But on the other side I hate the fact that you and Dig were keeping it from me. I understand where you're coming from; the way I probably would have acted would've been in a rash matter and something along the lines of me say something that would hurt you. That's why I left before. When I saw the gun my mind went to everywhere and then nowhere. I needed to think through what I was going to say and I hope it's coming out right."

Felicity looked over to the clock on her nightstand and noticed it was almost four in the morning.

She yawned and then looked back to Oliver.

"Oliver, as much as I would love to talk about this right now. I rather talk when I feel better and can speak without," she yawns, "yawning every other sentence."

"Okay, I understand. We'll talk about it in the morning." He moved off the bed and grabbed the blanket Felicity kicked away.

She lied down and let Oliver pull the blanket over her. Her body temperature is starting to feel normal, but she's still uncomfortable.

"You're still staying, right?" she looked up to him with heavy eyes.

He smiled gently and replied, "As long as you want me to."

He moved around to the other side of the bed. He discarded his shoes and was about to settle into bed when Felicity raised her hand and pointed to his shirt.

"This is a shirt free zone for you, mister." She moved her finger in a disapproving matter. He chuckled and removed his button down and settled into her bed once again.

Before he realized what he was doing he pulled Felicity to his chest and kissed the top of her head. As he fell asleep he never realized how well they fit together…

* * *

 **Here is the super long chapter that I promised! Sorry that it took so long to update, but I'll try to update by this week, which should be the last chapter. I start my sophomore year of college on the 24** **th** **so I'll be very busy, but I'll try to do some one-shots here or there, possibly another story. I don't know yet until I get back into the swing of school.**

 **(1) If you want to look up the flower it's called Blue English primrose flower. I think they're gorgeous flowers.**

 **~MadameDegrassi354**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys!** **I was a little upset to see that I only got one review for the previous chapter. I'm not the type of fanfic writer that makes you guys review to receive the next chapter; I think that's cruel. But it also hurts to see that one person out of the 900 people who read the last chapter had a second to say something about it. I love getting feedback on my work because it helps me grow as a writer. But having so many people read your work and none of them having a thing to say about it is upsetting.**

 **I hope you guys will have something to say about this last chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you all for the support for my first Arrow/Olicity fanfic, and for you encouraging words during my hard times with my stomach.**

 **Here's the final chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

It was strange for Felicity to feel so comfortable in her bed. It's been months since she was able to have a restful sleep and not waking up to tearstains and scratchy throats.

But last night was different.

When Oliver pulled Felicity to his chest, wrapped his strong arms around her, and kissed her head; she felt something she's been missing all these months:

Security.

She wasn't sure what it was, but Oliver holding her tight and taking care of her changed her being. She wasn't afraid to go to sleep and see Slade. Knowing Oliver was right there was a comfort she was missing all this time. She's been an independent woman her whole life and never needed a man to make her feel better or pave a path for her; she was strong enough to do that herself.

But after being taken by Slade and being held with a knife at her throat; it changed her. She was afraid for the first time in years. Even when her mother was unable to pay her college tuition she found a way to make it work. But having someone in your mind, and staying there, is completely different. She got a glimpse into what Oliver was dealing with all this time. She understood why he attacked his mother when he first came back from the island. Waking up from a dream that seems so real creates a hazy line between what's real and what's not real.

"Mmm..." she felt Oliver shift from under her. She pretended to sleep as he moved from underneath her and positioned them so he could spoon her from behind. His hand moved to rest on her bare stomach and his arm to be her pillow. His thumb, on her stomach, unconsciously started to move in a soothing pattern. He buried his head in her hair and spoke softly:

"You going to keep pretending that you're sleeping, or we going to continue the conversation from last night?"

"Well I am pretty comfortable right now. So maybe later." She pulled the blanket over her head to create a barrier between her and Oliver. But he wasn't having it; he wanted to know what had happened when Slade took her. Oliver pulled the blanket off of Felicity and threw it across the room.

"Oliver!" She screamed in shock and sat up in bed, "That was rude!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You said we could continue talking in the morning." Oliver got out of bed and reached a hand out to Felicity. She raised an eyebrow at his hand and sighed.

"Fine. Let me put a shirt on." She took Oliver's hand and got out of bed, but he refused to let go once she got up.

"What?"

"Shirt free zone, remember?"

Felicity looked down at her outfit and blushed, _I slept like this all night with Oliver in my bed?_

"Umm…" Oliver smiled and pulled Felicity towards the door.

"Come on, I'll make breakfast." Felicity gave him a strange look and followed him to the kitchen.

* * *

"Okay, who knew you could cook? These pancakes are amazing!" She took another bite of her chocolate chip pancakes and moaned at how good they are.

"When I was younger I used to hang out in the kitchen with my maid, Raisa. She used to make the best pancakes. She taught me how to make them when she thought I was old enough to cook for myself."

"What age was that?"

Oliver Chuckled, "Seventeen. She thought I was 'responsible' enough to be around a gas stove again."

Felicity nearly choked at the idea of Oliver having to wait all those years to be allowed near a stove.

"I'm assuming there's a story to why you had to wait so long to use the stove. Unless you were just that untrustworthy."

She saw Oliver's face flush, "When I was twelve I tried to cook Thea and Tommy breakfast when no one was home. After I made the food I forgot to turn off the stove. This lead to a fire breaking out in the kitchen, then Tommy using a fire extinguisher that ruined the newly painted kitchen and refurnished cabinets."

She tried so hard not to laugh but she couldn't hold it back, "If I known that story before you cooked in my kitchen I would've been watching you like a hawk." She couldn't help herself; she turned towards the stove and checked to make sure it was off. She smiled when she saw it was off and looked back at an amused Oliver.

"Were you just checking to see if your stove was turned off?"

"Possibly. I just rent this apartment okay? I can't afford to have a fire breakout because my friend is ignorant to an off switch." Oliver's smile slipped for a second when she said the word 'friend" but quickly recovered, but it didn't escape Felicity's attention.

She was about to open her mouth and say something, but Oliver got up and took their dirty plates to the sink.

"I'll wash and you dry." Felicity saved her question for later and got up to help Oliver at the sink. She picked up the blue rag and began drying the cups being passed to her by Oliver.

"Soo…any crazy dishwashing accidents?"

Oliver smiled down at his soapy hands and shook his head.

After they finished cleaning the dished Felicity and Oliver made their way to the living room and settle on the couch.

At first they were both silent, Felicity was fiddling with the hem of her shorts and Oliver was staring fondly at her nervous habit.

He sighed, "I understand that it was hard to talk about something traumatizing. Trust me, I don't now where I would start when if I were to talk about my time on the island."

Felicity stopped playing with her shorts and looked at Oliver softly, "Lets make a deal; we tell each other what's wrong/what's making it so hard to sleep at night. All I know from your time on the island is that you met Slade and Shado and discovered Sara wasn't dead, oh! And that you went from a billionaire playboy to a brooding vigilante."

Oliver contemplated her idea at first and finally came to a conclusion, "Okay, but I'll only share a few things. It's still hard to cope with what I went through when I was on the island."

Felicity reached her hand out and rested it on Oliver's upper arm, "I won't make you say anything that you're not comfortable with. I just wish you would open up to me more."

A knife in the heart: that would be the correct sensation Oliver felt at her words. He trusts Felicity more than anyone, but letting someone see into what he saw, it's too much. She's such a light and bubbly person. He wants to protect her from the darkness of his past.

"It's not that I don't want to open up to you, it's just…" Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt Felicity's hand move from his arm to his face while her other hand cupped the other side of his face.

"Oliver, look at me." She moved his face to be aligned with her own.

He opened his eyes and looked at the person before him. She was everything he ever wanted in a woman: strong, passionate, faithful, and beautiful.

"This is a safe place, Oliver. I want you to know that you can trust me with anything you say; the same way I know I can trust you with what I'm going to tell you. We're partners remember." He smiled at her words. They were much more then partners at this point; it was something he's never experienced before. There is no relationship from his past he could compare to his present one with Felicity. There was never a woman willing to stand up for herself and speak her mind (even thoughts that were never meant to be said).

"Do you want me to go first?" He covered her hands, which cupped his face, and clasped them to be held between the two. He knew that if he was going to be talking about his time on the island he needed an anchor; something that would keep him in the present while he was diving into the past.

Felicity thought about it for a moment and shook her head.

"I want to go first, it's just that I have less to say and I don't want to interrupt you at some point with an awkward question and then have you get mad at me and storm out and then I won't have the chance to talk to you and get this off my chest."

"I promise I'll answer any questions you have as long as I have an answer. A lot of the things I went through…I'm not sure I have answers to everything that happened."

"Right, of course! Why would you have the answer to everything? It's not like your God or something, unless you have a side job, well other side job besides vigilantism, as an angel or something cuz, well…," she let go of Oliver's hand and gestured to his body, " Definitely holy."

"Did you just call me an angel?" Oliver looked at Felicity with a humorous look.

"You've seen yourself."

He ignored her compliment and realized something, "You're avoiding talking, aren't you?"

Felicity looked down at their clasped hands and traced the lines on Oliver's palm. This made shiver, but in a good way.

"I wouldn't know where to being. The nightmare is always the same, I guess that's an easy place to start, or would you rather find out what happened after you left me in your mansion castle?"

Oliver thought about it for a minute and decided that he wanted to hear what happened after he left her when he confessed his love for her.

"I want to know what happened after I left you. By the way, making you the bait like that was the hardest decision I have ever made. Knowing I was putting you directly in harms way was nauseating—"

"Oliver, the second you put that syringe arrow in my hand I knew you were freaking out. You never shake and in that moment you were an Energizer bunny. That's how I knew that Slade would soon come for me, especially when you 'confessed your love' for me. It didn't make it any better when I was a sitting duck. The only two things I knew was that Slade was coming for me, and that I had to be the one to inject him.

"Knowing that I had to be the one to weaken him was nerve-racking! I paced the house waiting for one of Slade's men to come take me away. But you couldn't imagine my surprise when Slade, himself, showed up to take me away. As I was passing through what used to be your living room, he swooped in from the window and tackled me to the ground."

…

" _Well hello, Felicity. It's nice to meet you. It seems that your lover has made the mistake of leaving you in this 'safe house'_ _of his. Fortunately, I need you alive for the time being, unfortunately, there's a hundred percent chance that you will die tonight."_

…

"After that he threw me over his shoulder and carried me to that building that you found us later. I didn't know when the right time was to inject him, so I waited. When I got to the factory Laurel was unconscious on the floor, I kept calling her name until she came through and gave me a weird look.

…

 _Laurel start to lift her head from the ground, first looking left to see who was calling her name. Felicity was in the same room as her, but why?_

" _Felicity? Why are we here?" Laurel pushed her body up from the ground and settled against the opposite wall from Felicity._

" _We were captured by Slade because he wants to kill the one Oliver loves the most." Laurel gasped in horror._

" _I'm going to die? I'm only twenty-eight I can't die yet! I have so many things I want to do with my life—"_

" _You do realize I said_ _ **we**_ _were captured because Slade wants to kill the one Oliver loves the most. He's going to kill you or me. He heard Oliver confess his love for me, not sure how, but he did."_

 _Laurel was silent for a moment. She thought really hard to try and understand how Oliver was able to love someone other than her, "He loves you…?"_

" _It was quite the shocker to me too, don't worry."_

…

"So then after an awkward convo with Laurel about how you 'love me' Slade and his goon came for Laurel and I. You know the rest."

Oliver absorbed all the information Felicity just fed to him. She seems to look okay on the outside, but he can see that she was quick to end the story there; that she was scared of what happened next. He remembered her reaction to when Slade held the blade to her throat. Unconsciously, he reached out and brushed his fingers against the hollow of her throat.

"I don't know what I would've done if he really hurt you that day." Oliver traced the faint line that was left on her throat from the pressure of the blade, the same blade that killed his mother.

He felt her take a large gulp and shift awkwardly on the couch.

He furred his eyebrows, "What's wrong?"

"Well, umm…" she looked panicked for a hot second and quickly recovered, "you haven't shared yet mister!" She pointed a finger in his direction.

A confused look crossed Oliver's face (1), "Uhm...okay?"

Oliver began to explain his time on the island. He began where his father and a few other survivors of the Queen Gambit were floating in the middle of the ocean.

"There are some things people should never have to see in their life. Unfortunately, I had witnessed it once in my life. We were all floating on a small raft," Oliver paused; he needed to collect his thoughts. "We were running low on supplies and we all knew we were nowhere near land. I didn't know what my father was doing until it was already done. He shot the last few living men on the raft. The days before two other men died from dehydration and starvation. And then…" Oliver choked. He's never told anyone this before; he swore he'd take this secrete to his grave.

Felicity saw Oliver struggling with what he wanted to say, but she didn't want to push him.

"Oliver, if it's too hard for you to do this, we can just forget about doing this and get some Big Belly burger."

"No, you shared and it's only fair that I tell you. And you're not getting out of this that easy. Don't think I didn't see you hesitate before." Felicity pouted and shifted on the couch so her back was facing Oliver.

Oliver smiled at her stubbornness, "You're acting like a child."

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are" She refused to turn around. Oliver did the next best thing he could think of; he grabbed Felicity by the waist and puller her back to his chest.

Felicity let out a surprised squeak as she felt Oliver's arms pull her back. She wouldn't lie; this was a very comfy position.

Oliver leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Are you ready to continue?"

She wanted to reply 'yes,' but she couldn't trust what other words would come tumbling out after. Instead she nodded her head and placed her hands over his larger ones that were settled on her stomach.

"Okay, after my father shot the other two men he handed me the book, you know which one, and…then he…he-'' Felicity felt his breathing hitch, she squeezed his hands for encouragement.

"He said: 'Survive' and then he shot himself in the head."

"Oliver…" she wanted to tell him to stop, but he kept going. He explained how he eventually found land (Lian Yu). When he got to shore he buried his father and the remaining men that were left on the raft. He talked about how Yao Fei shot him and how he helped him learn to survive. Felicity noticed how he spoke fondly of Yao Fei. She wanted to ask what happened to Yao Fei after he betrayed Oliver, but then he stopped talking.

"I believe it's your turn to share, Felicity."

"But…"

"Fel-ic-i-ty" she'd never admit it, but she liked the way he would space out her name like that.

She huffed, "Fine."

"My nightmare, it's always the same. It's the moment you come in to save me and Laurel from Slade's goons. You come in and Slade tells you to put down your bow or he'll kill me or Laurel, and you do. So then as your talking to Slade, distracting him so I can inject him, that's the same also. The dream is pretty normal…"

"But?" Oliver asked. She didn't realize it, but she began to shake. Oliver realized the toll this dream has taken on his favorite IT girl, and began to trail his fingers up and down her arms, trying to calm her down.

Felicity began to relax, but still hesitates to continue her dream.

Oliver leans down and brushes a small kiss to the side of her head, then whispers in her ear, "This is a safe place, remember?"

Felicity's eyes closed from the sensation and let her head lull back to rest on his shoulder.

"Mmhm…"

"What happens after you inject Slade?"

"It…it doesn't work." Her voice was far from steady and she knows Oliver can hear it.

"The stupid cure doesn't work! And all it does is make Slade angry, really angry. And when you try to fight him back he kills you, and Slade just laughs, his stupid Australian accented laugh is all I hear as I run to your lifeless body. I had one job to do and I fa-iled." The emotions were too much for her to handle that she soon began to cry.

"Felicity…" he turned her face to look at him.

"You know I'm okay right? The antidote did work, and that Slade was put away. He can never hurt you again, I promise you. I know the situation I put you in was life threatening, and I was so selfish to see how it was affecting you. Diggle saw it before I did. I was so concerned with getting my family's company back that one of the most important people in my life was hurting. For that I am beyond sorry, Felicity." He pulled her into a tight hug.

Felicity wasn't sure what it was, but she did feel better that Oliver knew about her nightmare. She felt a knot in her body loosen; she was free.

"You have nothing to feel sorry for, Oliver. Don't even try to fight back, you won't win."

"Fine, but can I say two things." Felicity raised her head off his chest and said, "Yes?"

He looked deeply into her eyes and pulled her face close to his, "I will never leave you,"

"The other thing?" she asked, as their faces gravitated closer.

"That I love you." Her mind didn't have the chance to process the words once Oliver closed the distance between them. It wasn't a hot kiss, but a passionate one. All of these years of being in love with this man and he returns the feeling. His lips were rough but soft. She always imagined this moment, but not like this. This is way _way_ better than what she expected.

Time wasn't a problem for them, but oxygen was. She wasn't sure whom pulled away first, but she was disappointed when it happened. Oliver leaned his forehead against hers as they tried to control their ragged breathing.

"Well that…just happened." Felicity breathlessly stated.

"I'm glad it finally did." She's never seen him smile so big before.

Later that night Oliver continued to tell Felicity about his time on Lian Yu over dinner at an Italian restaurant. She will learn that he wasn't always on the island and that there are many evil being that still strive in this world they live in. By the end of the night, Oliver would drop Felicity home, but not before a goodnight kiss.

"I had a great time tonight, Oliver." They walked, hand and hand, down the hallway to her apartment door.

"I did too, I'm glad you're finally feeling better."

"Me too, I honestly don't think I could've lasted another day of stomach aches and chicken soup."

Oliver lightly chuckled, but then froze. Felicity noticed his change in attitude and got worried.

"Oliver? Are you—"

" _ACHOOOOO"_

"Oh frack."

 **The End**

* * *

 **(1) You know which confused look I'm talking about. If not, it's the look Oliver gives Felicity after he's working out and she's not paying attention to him and he asks if she's okay. The episode where she finds out Malcom is Thea's father.**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading this story! I will be making a sequel one-shot of Oliver being sick. I'm not sure when I'll make the story, but keep and eye out for it!**

 **~MadameDegrasssi354**


End file.
